Extra
Councils: serve 50 years Kaream Council: 0-50 The Kaream council was lead by Geal Kaream. The Kaream council was responsible for ending slavery in the year 42. Many people believe this council to be the most effective of the five councils simply because they were able to pass laws that benifited the people of Naiees. Oeal Council: 50-100 The Oeal council was lead by Jaesk Oeal. The Oeal council was directly responsible for the events of the Naosian Scandal, making many believe that this council was the worst of the five. Hedel Council: 100-150 The Hedel Council was lead by Kaeo Hedel. The Hedel council was responsible for trying to bring peace to the region during the early stages of the Thirteen Years War. While they failed to prevent the war, the council was able to pass a rations law. Mekaoe Council: 150-200 The Mekaoe Council was lead by Iesa Mekaoe. The Mekaoe council was not able to do much during the first twelve years of its service. After the war the council had made native temples sacred landmarks and approved a war proposal for the forgotten Kalphonic Wars. Feser Council: 200-Present The current council is lead by Diace Feser. The Feser council has so far been responsible for starting the second Civil War, allowing King Demaos to gain control of Naosa. ---------------------- The Kapomak Kingdom: Kaardocia Motto- They will not force us, they will not control us, we will be victorious Active: Month of Ice Day 27, Year 0 – present Allegiance: The Old Kaardocian Order Year 0- Year 100, The Kaardocian Order Year 100- Year 200, The New Kaardocian Order Year 200- Present Type: Military Role: Ground-based military warfare Size: 1, 514, 234 Colors: Black, Red, Gold Engagements The 100 Year Civil War The Thirteen Years War The Kalphonic Wars The Second Civil War Commanders Secretary: Oega Kelk Chief of Staff: Paekea Haaus Vice Chief of Staff: Keeve Geua Sergeant Major: Leueke Jekame Backround The Kapomak is the main fighting force for the Kaardocian empire. Established in the year 0 during the 100 Year Civil War as riot control in the streets of Kaardocia, the Kapomak were quickly refitted for war. Serving on all the fronts, the Kapomak fought against the Istilians, Halovanians, and the Redcoast empire. The soldiers of the Kapomak quickly gained a reputation for their fierce fighting, preferring to die than to surrender. Kapomak armor hasn't changed much since Year 0, the standard armor is a fullbody iron suit with a red stripe running down the left side. The legion leaders and higher command wear fullbody iron armor with nobleman clothing under, completing the advanced soldier look. The helmet is the standard helment, with eye slits as the only holes on the face and a red stripe on the left side. Kapomak weapons consist of long axes, swords and more recently muskets that saw use in the Kalphonic Wars. The 100 Year Civil War The Kapomak were created during the 100 Year Civil War as riot control but were quickly refitted to fight the other settlements of Naiees. Battles were quick because of the fact that Kapomak soldiers were fierce fighters, often storming enemy positions quickly in high numbers. During a majority of the war the Kapomak appeared to come at the top, winning most of the battles fought. Although in the year 74 the Kapomak launched a failed assault on the Paeken that cost them over 5,000 men. From that point on the Kapomak had continued to lose battles to the Istilian Sootnem and the Redcoast Frequm. Another major defeat for the Kapomak was the liberation of Naosa, where the Sootnem, Raklemm, and Frequm banded together. The battle lasted three months, with the Sootnem and the Redcoast-Halovan forces cutting off the supplies that the Kapomak desperately needed. The last major battle that the Kapomak participated in during the 100 Year Civil War was at Kaardocian held Fort Tinel. Officially beginning on the first day of the Month of Harvest, Year 100, the Sootnem and Redcoast-Halovan forces began an assault on the fort, taking the men inside the fort by surprise. The Battle for Fort Tinel cost Kaardocia 4500 men and a majority of its warships. Soon after the Kapomak were called back to Kaardocia and remained there until for over forty years. The Thirteen Years War In the Month of Fearow Day 23, Year 148, Paeken had declared war on Kaardocia. It was the first time since the 100 Year Civil War that the Kapomak were active. Around the Month of Songs Day 12, Year 148, King Danforth led his own personal battalion of Kapomak, to the Kapre Forest to fight the Paeken army. Lasting only twenty four days, it was the first major Kaardocian victory of the war. The Kapomak were not victorious during the Thirteen Years War, losing a majority of the battles. The next major assault was on Paeken, in the Year 158, Kaardocia kept sending soldiers to the Paeken shores. The battle lasted for days, with Kaardocian forces eventually pulling back. The day after King Gagon led the Kapomak to Paeken, surprising the guards. Lasting only 45 hours, the Kapomak quickly defeated the Paeken guards and began to ransack the kingdom. The Native Campaign Soon after the fall of Paeken, King Gagon began the infamous native campaign. King Gagon, being the last Kaardocian king left, believed the natives of Naiees to be a nuisance and therefore began to hunt them down using the remaining Kapomak. Beginning with the Unknown people, the Kapomak fought them for about two years, making the Unknown the longest fighting natives in the war. Next to fall to Kapomak soldiers were the Ka'vaDak, who were only able to fight for a year. After the Ka'vaDak were wiped out the Kapomak tried to destroy the Forbidden Fortress, only to fail in the process and lose more men during the process than during the fighting. The Deknac fell next, fighting for two weeks until they were overrun by Kapomak soldiers. Progress slowed for the Kapomak as the Eu'Mira and Vic'r were hidden, not having been apart of the Thirteen Years War. Finally the Eu'Mira had reached out to the Kapomak for peace talks, a mistake that would cost them everything. It took the Kapomak two days to completely wipe out the Eu'Mira tribe. The Vic'r were last to fall, and ultimately the most tragic. Kapomak battalions stumbled upon the Vic'r village hidden on the side of a mountain. Soon another hundred men arrived and waited until dusk. The men proceeded to barricade the Vic'r people in their homes and burn the huts down. With the last embers of the fire gone, the Thirteen Years War had ended, and the natives were gone. The Kalphonic Wars The Kalphonic Wars began in the Year 170. The Kapomak were the only Naiees army to participate during the war against the Kalphonic region. During the recruitment phase many men from the other settlements of Naiees joined the Kapomak. Not much is known about the Kapomaks' involvment during the Kalphonic Wars other then it was a defeat for the Kapomak. After the death of King Gagon in the Year 176, the Kaardocian council ordered Kapomak generals to bring the army back to Naiees. Second Civil War The Second Civil War was started when the Kapomak were sent to attack Naosa. Currently the Kapomak are fighting against the Istilian Sootnem, the Pardossian Asoric, the Farehaven Doromak, Naosian Uolas and the Redcoastern Frequm. ----------------------- The Sootnem Kingdom: Istle Motto- Once United, Fall Together Active: Month of Darkness Day 22, Year 0 – present Allegiance: The Dark Republic Year (0- Year 100), The Republic (Year 100- Year 200, The New Republic (Year 200- Present) Type: Military Role: Ground-based military warfare Size: 1, 968, 238 Colors: Black, Gold Engagements The 100 Year Civil War The Thirteen Years War The Second Civil War Commanders Secretary: Kaee Meyt Chief of Staff: Deaes Petrk Vice Chief of Staff: Vaies Geuat Sergeant Major: Caiek Hauete Backround The Sootnem is the main fighting force for the Istilian republic. Established in the year 0 during the 100 Year Civil War as riot control in the streets of Istle, the Sootnem were quickly refitted for war. Serving on all the fronts, the Sootnem fought against the Kaardocians, Halovanians, and the Redcoast empire. The Sootnem soldiers were known for their aggressive attitude toward their enemies and for rarely taking prisoners. Sootnem armor is composed of the standard fullbody iron suit with a black stripe running down the middle of the chest piece. The legion leaders and higher command wear fullbody iron armor with nobleman clothing under just as the rest of the regions army officials, completing the advanced soldier look. The helmet is the standard helment, with the ability to pull the mouth guard over the eye slits of the helmet. Istilian weapons consist of long axes, swords and more recently muskets that were introduced to the region by the Kapomak. The 100 Year Civil War The Sootnem was formed during the 100 Year Civil War to protect high officials of the Dark Republic. Istilian soldiers were known to be lazy, preferring to drink over fighting but would prove their fierceness on the battlefield. Like the other nations of Naiees, Istle refitted the Sootnem for war, with the first battle in the year 22 when Istle attacked the Kaardocian colony of Pardossa. This battle was between the Kaardocian navy and the Istilian navy, lasting two months. This is the only battle that occurs on Kaardocian soil simply because of how reinforced the Kaardocian government had made its settlements. By the end of the battle Kaardocia had lost 14 ships and 142 men. Istle had lost 23 ships and 347 men. --- Settlement Goverments kaardocia- the old kaardocian order, the kaardocian order, the new kaardocian order Istle- the dark republic, the republic, the new republic Paeken- the accemos federation (148-158) Pardossa- Halovan- the first organization, the halovan empire, the halovan order Redcoast- the sudun empire, the poeas empire, the kkamk empire Farehaven- the farehaven Adrigon- the Hayrein-the Naosa- the royal quizte empire Police/ Military names kaardocia-the halious (police) the kapomak (military) Istle- the aakman (police) the ooshak (secret police) the sotnem( military) Paeken-look at istle brt sequence 1- year 148, the paeken reserve(year 148-158) Pardossa- kaardocian navy nicknamed the asoric ( made official year 224), the kilalian (police found year 224) Halovan- the galar (police) the raklemm ( military ) Redcoast- the tecmel (police) the frequm (military) Farehaven- the zakkal (police) the doromak (military) (both founded year 164) Adrigon- the deoke (police/ military) Hayrein - the hayrein militia (police/military) Naosa- the uolas (military) 100 year civil war era Fort Tinel (final battle, kaardocian fort) Locations Kelas Iron Depository- second biggest building (farehaven)